The Calm in the Storm
by Ralph E. Silvering
Summary: Anakin carries the storm inside him. Obi-Wan is his calm. AU where Obi-Wan and Anakin are together and Padmé is just a good friend, but Ahsoka is still their Padawan. Obikin Week 2018, Day 1 - "Storm".


Summary: Anakin carries the storm inside him. Obi-Wan is his calm. AU where Obi-Wan and Anakin are together and Padmé is just a good friend, but Ahsoka is still their Padawan.

Notes: For Obikin Week 2018. The Day-1 prompt was "storm". I know I'm late to the party, but I started a new job – which I hate, lol – and I have a commute from hell, so…allowances must be made? Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing some Obi-Wan/Anakin blurbs, so I hope you all enjoy them!

The Calm in the Storm

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General of the Galactic Republic, had a far from peaceful life. Born a slave on Tatooine, his early years had been filled with fear, exhaustion and hunger. The only good memories he had from that time were of his mother, his few childhood friends, and the glorious exhilaration which came from podracing.

At nine years of age he had been found by the Jedi – by Qui-Gon Jinn – and by his best friend, Padmé Amidala, who had been queen of Naboo then. They had taken him to be trained as a Jedi. Qui-Gon claimed he was the Jedi's Chosen One and had pushed for his inclusion into the Order, even though he was far too old.

Yet although the Order let him into their ranks, they never truly accepted him – had instead watched him in wariness and judgment – and all the while he'd struggled to catch up with his peers, with padawans who had trained to be Jedi since birth, while the prophecy of this chosen one hung over his head.

Qui-Gon had been killed by a Sith shortly after, a galaxy-wide war had started before he'd even reached knighthood, and Anakin had been thrust onto the front lines with a kid-Padawan of his own to protect, long before he thought he was ready.

But through it all, ever by his side, there had been on constant, on person who had never left him; his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin smiled, heart overflowing, as the sleeping man in his arms mumbled in vague irritation before snuggling further into Anakin's embrace and drifting back into quiet dreams.

There were more lines on Obi-Wan's face now – and a rather magnificent, and prickly, beard on his chin – than when Anakin had first met the older Jedi on Tatooine, but the Jedi Knight knew that his Master was still the most beautiful man – beautiful _being_ – he had ever met.

Obi-Wan seemed to glow in the Force, a warm, golden light that touched those around him. Everyone liked Obi-Wan, even Sithspawn like Ventress and Dooku, and he was so patient and good and wise and powerful that Anakin knew he would never be worthy of such a master.

Or such a lover.

Pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's forehead, Anakin inhaled his Master's warm, sleepy scent and felt his racing, agitated mind become a little bit more tranquil.

It still amazed him that someone like Obi-Wan could care for him, and there were days, more days than he would ever admit, that he feared it was all a dream. Or even a lie. That Obi-Wan was just humoring him and didn't actually care for him more than he did for any other Jedi.

Padmé and Ahsoka both thought he was nuts.

"Anyone could see how much he loves you, Annie," Padmé told him, seemingly every time he saw her.

Ahsoka actually snorted when he'd broached his fears to her. "Skyguy, his eyes follow you around, besotted, and they light up every time you enter a room."

But Anakin still worried that someone as perfect as Obi-Wan could never love a mess such as him. He feared that one day –

"You're doing it again," Obi-Wan murmured, eyes still closed and voice scratchy with exhaustion.

A hot flush of shame crawled up Anakin's spine and burned red across his face. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his arms from becoming clamps around the warm weight of Obi-Wan in his arms. "Sorry, Master," he whispered.

Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin felt him raise his head, no doubt opening his eyes and pinning Anakin with that keen, blue-green gaze. Obi-Wan shifted and a gentle finger tapped Anakin's cheek.

"Look at me, Anakin," came that beloved voice and Anakin was helpless to do other than obey.

Sky-blue eyes met sea-green ones and Obi-Wan smiled, his presence soft and fond in the Force. Morning sunshine peeked through the blinds, dappling across his pale, bare skin and burnishing his copper hair. Obi-Wan's usually immaculate appearance was mussed and his hair frizzed out a bit, making Anakin long to run his fingers through those soft strands.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan teased softly, his smile turning wry and slightly abashed at Anakin's blatant perusal. A faint spot of red appeared high on his cheekbones and Anakin felt his heart speed up at the knowledge that he could do that Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Jedi Master cleared his throat. "Now, what has got you so wound up this morning," he prompted gently.

Anakin bit his lip and dropped his eyes once more, stomach tightening with tension and mind filled with anxiety.

How could he explain to Obi-Wan that the Force seemed to constantly shout and scream at him, filled with the needs and wants and pain of trillions of sentient beings? How could he explain the power that flowed through him effortlessly, overwhelming and all-consuming, as he held on by tether hooks, afraid at any moment that the dam would burst?

How could he explain the never-ending pressure to save as many people as possible because he had been born with a gift? Or his constant fear of losing Obi-Wan, liked he'd lost his mother? Or Ahsoka, or Padmé? Or even Artoo?

It felt like a storm raged through him and at any moment he would be swept away, lost to darkness or oblivion.

His chest hurt, and he felt suddenly dizzy; breaths coming in gasps.

Obi-Wan rolled over until he was fully on top of him, skin touching skin. Anakin's eyes flew open, but he barely had time to process Obi-Wan so close him, breath mingling, before the Jedi Master was kissing him insistently, tongue darting to lick into Anakin's mouth.

The younger Jedi went boneless, head falling back to give Obi-Wan a better angle as his mind went blissfully blank. Any thought but _Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan…_ was driven completely form his head, and the world was filled with Obi-Wan's scent and taste and warmth.

Anakin was loved; he could feel it in every fiber of his being.

"I love you," Obi-Wan murmured against this lips between kisses, his beard tickling Anakin's skin as the younger man stroked careful fingers up the Jedi Master's smooth flanks.

'I'm here,' Obi-Wan seemed to say, as his hands tangled in Anakin's hair and the kiss turned needy and rough. Desire echoed between them as Anakin angled his hips, delighting in Obi-Wan's low groan and the way the kiss turned breathless.

There was no more talking after that.

Later, as Anakin sprawled, sated, across his master, his mind and body felt peaceful and quiet; a brief calm in the storm.

End Notes: The next short story will be up as soon as I can type it out.


End file.
